Hindsight
by AlexandraMae
Summary: Dan and Phil go on tour and take a trip to Oymyakon, Russia


In hindsight, Oymyakon Russia was maybe not the best stop for a tour. Not only were there few fans in Oymyakon, but Dan and Phil had about as much of a gasp on the Russian language as they did on the names of the American Harlem Renaissance authors. They decidedly were complete and utter morons. This didn't deter their journey... originally. The boys were in fact excited to go. That excitement remained prevalent between the two; that is until Dan suggested they go enjoy the nearby shops and area.

The town wasn't big, it wasn't much bigger than a village but there were definitely some little shops. The boys had bundled significantly and yet somehow the icy chill still cut through their coats - they hadn't actually checked the weather before they left.

Shopping was fine and dandy, Dan picked out a little key chain that said "Coldest Place on Earth" on the front and "Oymyakon" on the back in Russian - he had asked the shopkeeper for something similar. They paid and left the shop

The sky was darkening rapidly as during the winter the light is very minimal, the boys wandered towards their cabin. However they made a few wrong turns. So many that they ended up alone on the frozen tundra.

"Phil, I think we're lost." Dan said, jaw chattering.

"No, the cabin should be right over there?" He stated calmly, pointing in a random direction. Dan sighed as they continued their drudging. His feet hurt; he couldn't keep the snot from draining out of his nose only to freeze beneath his nostrils. He wiped it quickly only for more to freeze itself on.

"No more random tourist destinations on tour then okay?"

"What? But this has been so cool!"

"Yeah that's what I'm worried about..." Dan mumbled beneath his breath.

The boys continued their search for home to no avail. They had been out in the tundra for hours when they stumbled on a cavernous cave in a body of rock.

"Okay Phil let's just stay here."

"But... we're SO CLOSE to the cabin."

"No. We aren't." Dan said flatly "We're hopelessly lost, and if you don't remember phones don't exactly work here" he responded, throwing his phone at the wall. "We'll just stay the night until it's light out and we can ask for help." Phil remained silent, his optimism draining out of his body with the heat.

"Dan." Phil called,

"Yes?" Dan asked coldly from his side of the cave, he had wanted nothing to do with Phil and his optimism right now.

"I'm sorry we're lost, but I'm freezing, can we just share the whole cave?"

"Fine whatever Phil." Dan grumbled.

"You look pale" Phil stated, moving closer

"I always look pale, and this is the coldest place on Earth, what did you expect the Sahara?" Dan grumbled. Phil looked over at him, a wince gracing his face; his smiling eyes were empty, full of the depth that can only come from understanding.

"Dan, don't freak out." Phil said quietly, inching closer to the man. Dan remained silent, his lips pressed together in irritation. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan. Dan looked out of the cave, noncommittal tensing his body to Phil's touch.

"You said you weren't gay. Not that I have a problem with that, but is this really the time?"

"I just want you to know that I care about you" he whispered, tears springing to his eyes, as they fell they froze to his cheeks.

"What's wrong" Dan said, finally giving in to Phil's embrace

"Dan I... don't worry about it."

"What."

"I love you" he whispered, "that's all", he looked at Dan's face, his expression was one of confusion

"I love you too Phil..." Dan said, seeing how aged Phil looked he knew he had to say something. Phil kissed Dan's forehead and held him closer, Dan's arms wrapped around his friend gently, it was getting cold after all. The two shared a few more kisses and drifted slowly asleep in each other's arms on the cave floor.

"Hello, I'm Kellie Williams, tonight's top story is two male Youtube personalities on tour to Oymyakon, Russia's bodies have been found frozen on the floor of a cave not a mile from their town. Sources say that the pair was last seen in the Oymyakon gift shop around 5 pm before leaving for home. Our sources say the two likely got lost and decided to stay the night in the cave that wasn't 5 minutes from their hotel. With temperatures below sixty degrees scientists speculate that the two died sometimes around 3 am. The two have been identified as Daniel Howell, DanIsNotOnFire and Phillip Lester AmazingPhil. The pair were first reported missing 3 days prior after missing a scheduled performance. There will be more on that story as more details arise. I'm Kellie Williams for the six o'clock news.


End file.
